Topic-specific emotions of a person writing a post may be viewed as the writer's “sentiment.” Correctly identifying sentiment from the post can add helpful context identifying the writer's feelings about the post's topic. Accurately determining the writer's sentiment requires correctly implying additional information about the post's topic by identifying a tone of language included in the post. However, languages are complex. Thus, accurately determining the writer's sentiment is challenging.